


Selbsterkenntnis

by Sinaida



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein 3-Satz-Dingens zur letzten (vorletzten?) Szene des Films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selbsterkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon des Stargate-Project zu dem Prompt: Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen.

„Du bist ein grauenvoller Spion, Cowboy“, sagte Illya und spürte wie sich seine Lippen unwillkürlich zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns verzogen, als er sein Glas hob und Napoleon zuprostete.

Die Tatsache, dass er eben sein Land verraten und seine Mission sabotiert hatte, wegen eines Mannes, eines _Amerikaners_ , den er erst ein paar Tage kannte, wegen einer Geste der Freundlichkeit – nun, das machte zweifellos _ihn_ zu dem grauenvollen Spion.

Doch in diesem Moment – die italienische Sonne warm in seinem Gesicht, das angenehme Brennen des teuren Scotches in seiner Kehle und Respekt und vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Zuneigung in den Augen des Mannes vor ihm – war ihm das tatsächlich gleichgültig.


End file.
